Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, particularly a putter, with a face component comprising a hinged portion.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses many different types putter faces, including inserts made of different types of polymers and/or metal materials. There is, however, still a need for a putter face that provides greater spin control.